


Stormy Nights❤

by justaCamelotcitizen



Series: Merthur Short Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaCamelotcitizen/pseuds/justaCamelotcitizen
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142237
Kudos: 24





	Stormy Nights❤

It was a late evening. The sun was long gone beyond the horizon, and there were dark, threatening storm clouds nearing Camelot by a frightening speed. The cold November wind was bending even the strongest of trees, and the streets of Camelot looked abandoned, and in the dark, stormy night, haunted even.  
Merlin was walking the castle halls with a tray in his hands. He was exhausted, to put it lightly, by all the days work. He would have wanted nothing more than to go to bed, close his eyes, and let sleep take him over. Even so, he found himself at Arthur's door. he knocked, the knuckles on his hand creating an echo when they touched the old wood resting on the old, rusty hinges. He heard Arthur's voice from inside,  
"Enter."  
And so he did. He opened the door, the old structure creating a creak. He sneaked inside and gently closed the door behind him. He set the tray down by the table where Arthur was sitting, looking as tired as Merlin felt.  
The fire was crackling soothingly in the oversized fireplace, slowly burning the wood into ash. There were candles lit all around the room. The fire set a magical and warm shade of orange to dance around the room, bouncing off the walls, making the shadows look like they were alive.  
Just then, a flash of lightning came from the sky with a loud crash, startling both men. Thunder followed, not far behind, just barely two seconds later. The storm was right above them, the dark rain clouds flooding the courtyard.  
Merlin started to move to the door, when he heard Arthur's voice once more.  
"Wait!"  
His voice was shaky, as he despirately asked,  
"Merlin, please stay."  
Something that nobody knew, was that Arthur had always been afraid of lightning. It was one of the only few things that the brave prince was afraid of.  
How could Merlin ever say no to that? He couldn't, so instead he replied,  
"Whatever you need."  
Something that nobody knew, was that Merlin was in love with Arthur. So deeply in love, he would give up his entire world for him.  
Merlin walked to sit at the table, next to Arthur. As he sat down, he gave a tired sigh. Arthur took Merlin's hand in his, intwining their fingers together, holding tight for the fear of Merlin vanishing from his sight. They were both looking at their hands locked together, their eyes bearing the same look of longing, the look of love, as well as exhaustion.  
Arthur's heart fluttered as he felt the warmth of Merlin's hand in his. He lifted his gaze to Merlin's blue eyes, those deep ocean blue eyes that he so often got lost into. He didn't notice the storm raging outside anymore, only his heart hammering in his chest, the sound of his blood raising to his ears, as he sat there with Merlin's hand in his, with his bright blue eyes linked together with his.  
Merlin couldn't hear anything aside from his heart beating furiously in his chest. He was holding Arthur's hand, he was sitting in the rather romantic lighting in Arthur's room, he was looking into the eyes of the man he loves, their faces not far apart. He couldn't help but lean forward, he leaned on Arthur, gently setting his head against Arthur's chest, hearing his heartbeat. Arthur didn't seem to mind at all, he took his free hand and gently pressed Merlin closer to him. He started to stroke his hair affectionately.  
"I'm tired, let's go to bed."  
Arthur suddenly said, more as a suggestion than an order. Merlin thought for a second, then lifted his head and tiredly nodded. He was dumbstruck by what Arthur had suggested, but how could he refuse?


End file.
